


Skilled

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: Gen, skills
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 20:54:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6166561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Skilled

Clint is skilled at his job.  
He has always achieved his target,  
Except Natasha.  
Who he chose to spare.  
She hasn't let him down yet.  
Its because of his skills,   
That Fury trusts him,  
And he is one of the most,  
Dangerous assassin in the world.  
He is feared.  
He is respected.  
And he has a specific skill set.


End file.
